


In Need of Comfort

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: S03E09 Frame Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	In Need of Comfort

**  
In Need of Comfort   
**

The case had been tough on the whole team, but especially Tony.  Gibbs knew this, and, once Chip had been taken away by Fornell and Saks, Gibbs took him aside.

"You ok, Tony?" he asked softly.

Running a hand through his hair, Tony considered his answer.  He could be glib and brush the whole thing off, but this was Gibbs who was asking.  Anything other than the truth and Gibbs would see right through it, "Not really, boss, to be honest.  I... I'm just glad it's finally over."

Gibbs could see the exhaustion setting in around Tony's eyes.  Checking they were alone, Gibbs placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips, "Go home, Tony.  My house.  I'll be home soon - to take care of you..."


End file.
